1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new automatic toilet seat for automatically lowering a toilet seat upon flushing of an associated toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,814; U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,571; U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,936; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,230; U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,411; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,663.
In these respects, the automatic toilet seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically lowering a toilet seat upon flushing of an associated toilet.